Reactions
by im with the vampires3
Summary: Emmett is awsome. He's like a big brother, but one who would like to prove something...


**I have one thing to say...EMMETT ROCKS! That's all.**

Bella is so funny. I love having her as my adoptive, although very breakable, sister. She's so cute.

But for some reason she doubts our durability. She knew Edward had gone elsewhere to be killed because he thought she was lost to death, but she didn't understand that we were quite difficult to destroy. And so we have our swordplay for her today.

_Ready?_ I asked Edward.

He nodded once, pulling up his sleeves.

We lifted our swords, made by a specialty metal smith in Europe along with the many others reserved for special occasions, and began to circle. We moved deliberately slowly so that Bella could see what we were doing and to make it last longer with the flimsy metal swords.

When Edward saw that I wasn't going to move, he came at me.

I blocked him easily and threw his sword to the side. He blocked my blow and I kept on coming with them.

"Are you actually playing_ fair_?" I asked teasingly.

"It's more of a challenge," he smirked. "Why? Afraid I'll beat you anyway?"

"Stop talking," Bella said softly from across the yard, although we still heard her and she knew it. "You're making me nervous."

Edward called an apology over his shoulder without looking away from me.

Our swords clinked and chimed as they met between us. I pushed Edward back until he was against a tree fighting.

He ducked behind it and then came around, forcing me back into open space.

He blocked me several times and I finally just let my reflexes take over with the fighting. When I saw my opening I was surprised Edward didn't hear it. Although I was thinking quietly and he was actually blocking my thoughts, I still expected him to listen for that. I jammed the sword into him, although it was more like against him. Edward cried out in surprise.

Bella screamed and I laughed evilly before running away, dropping the warped and broken sword. There would be hell to pay for his failure. I hid behind Rosalie and she laughed at me.

"Stop that Emmett, I don't want to get in the middle of this one," she murmured.

I kissed her cheek. "Fine, then." I stepped out from behind her and stood next to Bella.

Edward made his way to us, shirt torn to shreds by the blade.

Bella's heart speed up when he came in close proximity of her and I chuckled. She was so funny.

She blushed and looked up at me. "You win. I was wrong."

"Yes, I did win," I confided smugly.

Edward sighed impatiently. He wasn't acting much like he had lost. "You see? I'm perfectly fine."

She smiled. "I believed you when you told me you were indestructible…sort of. It's just a little different to see first hand."

Alice was rubbing her left ear. "Could you scream a little louder? I can still hear out of this ear," she pointed to her right ear.

"Sorry," Bella said, blushing again.

I winked at her. "She'll get over it."

She blushed even deeper and I snickered internally.

Edward shot me a warning glance before taking Bella into his arms and whispering in her ear.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't make it out of that?" he asked in a low voice.

Her heart stuttered and she clutched him closer.

"I'm not hurt. Well, it hurt a bit, but not much. I'm over it now," he kissed her neck and she blushed, glancing at me and Alice.

I was just happy to see Edward acting like this with someone. Now if he would just-

"Stop that, Em," he said too low for Bella to hear. "I have got the point. It isn't going to happen, though."

"I thought you would win," Bella said softly. "You can read minds."

He shrugged. "I let him win."

"I knew it," I muttered. "That's almost as bad as cheating."

"In his case, Emmett, it is," Alice said. "He didn't want Bella fussing over anyone else. Even you."

"So, my lovely baby sister can't be even the tiniest bit concerned about me? Me. Her big, overprotective brother who only wants the best for her," I said. Edward needed to be more relaxed. I wasn't going to steal her away from him.

Bella giggled at my short speech and stepped out of the circle of Edward's arms. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I was shocked. I didn't know she would do that.

"I'm sorry Emmett. That was inconsiderate of me," she said.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Pleased she was happy to accept me as a brother.

"That's fine," I said and hugged her back carefully.

Edward growled.

Rose seemed fine with it. Probably because she was still repentant. I snickered and kissed Bella's forehead.

Edward's growl became more pronounced.

Bella ran back and he took her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. "Don't encourage him. He likes the attention," Edward whispered.

Bella yawned and then laid her head on Edward's shoulder. "Can you take me home, please?"

He buried his nose in her hair. "Okay." He picked her up. "See you all later," he said quietly to us before running off to his car.

"Should you change first? I'd rather Charlie didn't think I tried to kill you," I heard Bella say to Edward before they made it to the garage.

"Good point. We wouldn't want him to try to shoot me, now, would we?" he teased.

"No, I don't think I could explain you out of the bullet ricocheting off of your skull."

"Neither do I."

I laughed. No doubt Charlie would be disappointed at that little glitch.


End file.
